The present invention relates to the retention of earthen formations and, more particularly, is concerned with a retaining and reinforcing mechanism wherein the earthen formation is reinforced by a polymer geogrid and the face of the formation is retained both by the geogrid and a welded wire tray secured to the geogrid. In its more specific aspects, the invention is concerned with such a mechanism wherein the welded wire trays have face sections with preformed hooks which serve both to secure the geogrids in place and secure the trays within a formation in superimposed relationship to one another.
The use of welded wire trays to reinforce earthen formations and provide retaining walls therefor is well known. U.S. Pat. No. 4,117,686 discloses such a wall wherein superimposed trays are tied together with separate ties which are wrapped therearound. U.S. Pat. No. 4,505,621 discloses such a wall wherein the face section of each tray is formed with kinked extensions which secure each tray to the face section of the tray thereabove. Another form of wire retention wall may be seen in French Patent No. 7,507,114, published Oct. 1, 1976. In the structure of the latter patent, wire trays have U-shaped face sections which are superimposed upon one another and, in at least some instances, secured together with wire ties.
The prior art also teaches earthen retaining walls comprised of soil reinforced with polymer geogrids. An example of such a wall may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,728,227. In the wall of that patent, the geogrids are secured to concrete panels at the face of the formation.